This invention is in the field of stationery and particularly envelopes adapted for first and second mailings.
It is common practice for a company or advertiser to send a bill or other enclosures to an addressee and enclose a separate return envelope. Such practice is uneconomical, wasteful and adds materially to the bulk of mail to be handled. It has been proposed before to provide a mailing piece or envelope adapted to contain an enclosure, such as a bill to be paid, wherein the same envelope can be reused for return of an enclosure to the sender. In many instances, the envelope was adapted to be refolded to a different configuration for the return mailing. Such prior proposals, however, were quite complicated and involved adhesive securement for the first mailing in a manner necessitating cutting or tearing the paper before refolding the same to a form for return. Examples of such prior devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,145,935, 1,405,131, 1,960,054, 3,084,846 and 3,113,716.